Engulfing Darkness
by NightRayquaza
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine are siblings who are suddenly thrust into a new world-full of monsters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Engulfing Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_** Into the Fire**_

"But bananas don't squirt when you peel them," I pointed out.

"You can't juice bananas though!" my sister whined.

A usual argument over our food obsessions. My sister, Rin, likes oranges. I like bananas. They are WAY better! But Rin just won't listen...

One word to describe Rin? Pest. Every time I meet someone, she embarrasses me. Every time! She's blond just like me and wears a white bow on top of her head. Like I said before, CRAZY obsession for oranges. I mean really, _oranges?_ Why? It makes no sense to me. Whatever. But I still don't get it.

"HEY WHAZZAT," Rin asked. She pointed at something standing on the bridge in front of us over the river. It looked like a person with a cloak. There was something weird about this guy, besides the cloak.

"Rin don't go near it; I don't think it's a casual goth monk trying to give you oranges,"

Sometimes it really felt like she was five years old though we're twins. And she's even older than me (only by a minute)!

"It's watching us..." I noticed its head was turned towards us. Well, what looked like a head. We couldn't tell. The cloak covered all of its body.

All of the sudden I saw a flash of orange and green.

"Take these!" the flash yelled(yes the flash did talk!) and flung two things to our feet. A long sword to me and a staff to Rin.

"All I get is a fancy walking stick?" Rin complained.

The hooded started walking towards us. It took a blind swipe at us with a bony hand.

_It wants to kill us!_ I realized.

I swung my sword at the thing. A wave of electricity emitted from the blade and smacked the guy to the ground. Rin banged her staff on the ground. A crack in the ground appeared beneath the guy. The crack swallowed the guy up and sealed itself.

"What...what was that? Did _we_ do that?" Rin wondered.

I looked at my sword, still crackling with electricity.

The orange and green flash swooped by again, except this time, stopping in front of us. It was a girl with green hair. She was wearing goggles on her forehead, an orange T-shirt, and orange shorts.

"Hi! What's your name?" She asked me.

A monster cloak thingy just appeared and she's asking me what my name is? This girl is very positive!

"Ah...Len," I hesitantly answered.

"I'm Rin! Who are you?" Rin grinned. I sware, she's the most hyper person in the world.

"Gumi's my name. I'll explain everything once we get to my place. I've called a meeting there. C'mon we're late!"

"...are you crazy?" Rin asked after a moment.

"Rin! She helped us! Don't call her crazy!" I whispered, elbowing her in the arm. "We'll come, Gumi,"

"Thanks, Len. I don't think you'll regret it," Gumi held my hand. I fiercely blushed a bright crimson. Gumi giggled.

Gumi stomped her foot. Suddenly, Rin shot up into the air. She stomped again and this time, we flew up.

"Whoa!" My face lit up. I looked at Gumi. She grinned and said, "Let's go!"

Gumi moved her hand in a pattern of complex motions which made us fly forward as fast as a jet while still holding my hand.

_**Hey! How do you like my first fanfic? **_

_**Picture Link: This pic will be late, sorry! It'll come with the next chap!**_


	2. Chapter II

___**Engulfing Darkness**_

_** Chapter 2**_

_** Airship Cruising**_

"So your name -*lick*- is Len, and -*lick*- yours is Rin -*lick*-?" a blue-haired boy slurping ice cream asked. We nodded.

"Great to have another member on the team! Two!" a teal-haired girl beamed.

"What exactly do we do on this 'team'?" I ask them. Gumi hadn't explained anything before, but I wish she had. Some of the things they're saying don't make any sense to me.

Right after my voice had uttered the question, a loud beeping sound shot through all of our ears. Everyone but Rin and I stood up and quickly ran to the other room. Only a silver-haired girl was left. "Hey, you'll find out in a minute or so, kid," she said. "You still got your weapons I made for you?"

"You mean my sword? And Rin's staff?" I asked. _A girl our age invented those weapons? _I glance over at the staff and sword leaning on the wall. "Do we bring them with us?"

"Yeah, you'll need em," she said. "Gumi's gonna fly us over to where the sensor has picked up a signal of a Markov. Probably more than one. Hurry up," she gestured to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" I wonder aloud.

"Yeah, of course I am. In my airship," she grinned excitedly and picked up a weapon of her own. It was a huge silver sword, swirled with metallic gold. "Welcome to the team," she said before speeding off, probably to her 'airship'. My jaw would've hit the floor if I had let it. _This girl is awesome! What can she NOT invent?_ I remembered how my sword had emmitted electricity, and how Rin's cracked and formed the earth beneath us. _What does that impressive sword do? _

Rin's curiously hyper voice broke my train of thought. "Come on, let's see where she's going! I wanna see the airship she mentioned!" Rin cheered. She grabbed her staff and ran after the silver-haired girl.

"Rin, wait up!" I called, taking my sword and dashing after the two of them. I was happy she did that though, I wanted to see the airship too. I ran out the door to see a huge aircraft parked right next to the base we had just rushed out of.

"You guys coming with or what?" she beamed over a microphone, proud of her brilliant creation. "Hell yeah!" I call, unsure if she can hear me over the huge engine's roars. A stairway opened up, leading to the cockpit, where the girl sat, controlling the metal ship. "Awesome!" Rin hollered as she ran up the stairs. I followed her with a bright smile. We entered a large room that surprisingly didn't look complicated at all. There were no buttons on a control panel. There were no confusing computer screens. There were no microphones anywhere either, which made us wonder how she had communicated with us. The walls were all glass except for the one that led to the rest of the ship. The stairway behind us folded back up and the door slid shut. "Flight mode engage," the girl said, causing the airship to shoot up into the air at sonic speeds

"Two more seats please," she said, adjusting her headphones. Two holes appeared in the floor, the seats she had requested floating up out of them. "Yay, floating chairs!" Rin cheered, jumping into the seat, making her and the chair float a little to the side. "Sit down, Len. That is your name, isn't it?" the girl contently questioned.

"Yeah, it is. What's yours?" I said as I glanced around the complex room.

"Haku. Like my airship? It's voice controlled," Haku mused.

"Really? Lemme try! Microphone, come out!" Rin said happily. Nothing happened. "Dang it!" she complained.

"Only my voice, sweetie," Haku said.

"How old are you?" I wondered.

"Ah, 16," she said, looking out the window.

"Me too. And Rin," I said.

"Hold on a second. I should tell Gumi you're here so she doesn't worry. She has quite the crush on you, Len. Gumi, come in," she said into her headphones. _Gumi likes me? I had no idea!_ "Ooh, Len's got a girlfriend, Len's got a girlfriend!" Rin teased as she spun around in her floating seat.

"Hey shut up! I never said anything when you looked at that one boy back at the base," I countered.

"What?"

As we complained, Haku and Gumi were having their own argument.

"Haku, I told you to not bring the airship! It's only a few Markovs, we don't need a huge flying battleship! You just want to show off!"

"Gumi, it's a matter of showing the new guys how we do our job. They have to be familiar with everything we use,"

"Well, maybe, but still, what if it gets damaged?"

"It flies at super sonic speeds, you know that. They won't be able to even aim at us,"

"Communication ended," the computer electronically said.

"Alright, dudes, let's do this!" Haku grinned. She almost looked evil. I was happy I was on her side. What a scary enemy she would make!

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"To go kill some demons," she casually said. _Demons?_ _She's treating this like it happens every day!...Actually it might..._

"Woo! Finally something interesting!" Rin hopped out of her chair, causing it to cruise right into the wall.

"Awesome!" I beamed, excited for my first day on the job.

"Approaching Markov," Haku's robotical ship said.

"Alright, fire at will!" Haku called.

Suddenly a huge boom sounded and the ship shook violently. "What's going on?" I panicked.

"They shouldn't be able to hurt us with that much force! Plus, how is that even possible! We're flying so fast, they shouldn't be able to hit us! These don't seem like regular Markovs!" Haku was clearly confused.

"What's down there?" Rin asked.

"Let's go find out!" Haku yelled over the loud booms and explosions. "Ship, land now!"

**Alright, I'm not including pictures for each chapter of everything, it'll take too long. But check out my deviantArt and I might post a picture relating to one of these stories once in a while!**


End file.
